And So the Pattern Continues
by thedarklordfluffy
Summary: Sequel to Lima's Gay Rite of Passage.  Kurt asks Dave if he fits the pattern...


**Ok so this is a sequel to Lima's Gay Rite of Passage. It's a bit short, but it is what it is. I own nothing, but you guys already knew that didn't you...**

Kurt stood just inside the door Mr. Shue's Spanish classroom as McKinley High Schools new PFLAG members left to go home.' Most of the club consisted of the New Directions, but a few of Blaine's warbler friends had also joined. The only unusual occupants in the room were David Karofsky and his best friend Azimio Adams.

"Dude, how the hell do you put up with this crap every week?" asked Azimio. He stretched his arms above his head and slowly stood up from his seat at the back of the class. "Seriously, it seemed like every other word was gay."

Dave rolled his eyes, "I'm here cuz I gotta be." He pointedly ignored his friend's other painfully obvious comment.

Azimio watched a few of the Warblers stop briefly to speak to Kurt as they answered the room before he somewhat awkwardly cleared his throat, "Well, I gotta head out. My parents wanted us to go out to Breadsticks and meet my cousin for her birthday."

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Dave stepped back to allow his friend to pass. As Azimio was moving past him Dave grasped his jacket sleeve. "Hey Z, uhh, thanks…y'know for sittin in on this. I know you don't actually wanna be here, but it's good to know that I'm not the only one here that would rather be anywhere else…"

The football player shrugged. "No worries man. This looks good on a college application. Makes me look concerned about society and shit."

Dave laughed and punched his friend good naturedly on the shoulder. Azimio waved lazily over his shoulder as he walked out the door, and Dave turned to move the desks and chairs back to their original places.

Kurt still stood by the door ushering out the club members.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" asked Blaine

"Hmm…," Kurt propped his fists on his hips, "let's see…go out to a field with you, Finn and the others, wearing a jumpsuit and armor that God only knows how many people have worn, and run and jump around like an idiot while trying not to get hit by flying globs of paint, or…I can go home and read a book in my blissfully quiet house with a cup of hot chocolate in my new silk pajamas."

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's sarcastic response. "A simple no would have been enough."

"Yes, but it would not have fully conveyed my feelings. Plus I need to help Dave clean up. Let me know if anything…_interesting_ happens with Finn. I'll need to warn Rachel if she has any serious competition..."

"Fair enough, and I absolutely will," replied Blaine with a mischievous smile. He gave his boyfriend a quick hug before leaving.

Kurt laughed to himself and walked over to where Dave was dragging desks and chairs back to their original places.

The bigger boy looked up at Kurt curiously. "What's so funny?"

Surprised that Dave had spoken, Kurt jerked up. "What?"

"You're laughing…why?"

"Oh. Well," he paused and glanced towards the door; seeing that no one was there he leaned in a in a low almost half whisper continued, "Blaine and I have a theory about Finn's effect on the gay population of Lima."

Dave arched an eyebrow at Kurt, but said nothing.

"Finn seems to have an almost…magnetic effect on gay men."

"What?"

Kurt sighed and decided to try a more blunt approach, "It would seem that Finn is very attractive to gay men…" He paused to look curiously at Dave, who had resumed straightening the chairs, "At least that's what we have observed thus far."

Dave nodded, half listening to his companion.

"I'm curious. Did you?"

"Did I what?" asked Dave absently.

"Have a crush on Finn?"

Kurt watched in amusement as Dave stumbled and dropped the chair he had been holding. "W-what?"

"Come now, David. You know I wont tell. Besides, everyone knows that I had a somewhat embarrassing crush on Finn, and even Blaine admits that he found Finn attractive when they first met."

"I-I well…I…" Dave risked a glance at Kurt, who was looking at him expectantly. "Umm…"

Taking pity on his tentative friend Kurt said, "You don't have to say anything. You could just nod or ignore the question if it makes you that uncomfortable."

Dave looked down at his feet for a moment before pursing his lips and continuing to clean up the room.

Kurt sighed slightly in disappointment and turned to clean up the snacks and trash that the club members had left.

The two boys continued cleaning in companionable silence. Once the room was finally ready for the next school day Dave and Kurt gathered their things and walked side by side through the school's empty hallways. As they exited the school and were approaching the parking lot one of the two boys chose to break the silence.

"Yeah." Dave had mumbled this single word so softly that Kurt almost missed it.

"I'm sorry?"

"Earlier when you asked me if I had a thing for Finn…" Dave paused and glanced around, "yeah, I did…a couple years ago."

Kurt stopped and stared after Dave, who had not stopped or even broken stride as he headed towards his truck. He was completely shocked that Dave had answered his question at all. After a moment he grinned and said to himself, "So… the pattern continues," and ran to catch up with Dave.


End file.
